Family Matters
by Eeveemew2
Summary: After her mother had sent her away to spend the summer with her step-family, Amy thought that this was going to be the most painful, boring and uneventful summer vacation ever. But when she arrives at Gravity Falls Michigan, she'll be in for the surprise of her life. Please Read, it's better than it looks. Also comment and Review! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Eevee here!  
After awhile of thinking long and hard I have finally decided to write my second FanFiction, but this time it's a Gravity Falls Fanfiction. I absolutely love this series, and I have had a few good ideas for a Fanfiction for a long time now, and I knew that I absolutely had to write it down and share it with all of you!**

**I had alot of fun writing this Fic! And I hope that you have just as much fun reading it as I did writing it. (For some reason I always have a good time writing weird subjects/ideas like this :P, Oh well)**

**Warning! There is an OC in this Fic! So if your one of those people whose against OC Fanfictions, then turn back NOW! Also there will be violance, but nothing graphic; Ye have been warned.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!** **:)**

**Disclaimer;** **I** **do not own Gravity Falls! Only my OC's.**

**Also there will be NO Pinecest!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Prologue."

* * *

_'Ah Summer, every child and teenagers favorite time of the year. The time of doing absolutely nothing but__ chilllin with friends, cooling off via water gun fights, getting hyped up on sugar, having a good time and most importantly taking it easy. Unless you're me.'_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dipper, Mabel and a teenage brunette, who were sprinting at top speed through the thick brush. Fleeing from a large dark shadowy figure that was chasing after the trio.

"It's gaining on us!" Shouted Dipper.

Hearing what Dipper had said, the brunette glanced over her shoulder to get a quick glance of the giant beast charging toward them at top speed. And sure enough, it was closing in on them fast.

The brunette then grabbed Dipper and Mabel's hand and made a sharp turn down a narrow path, making the ginormous beast lose it's footing and topple over from there sudden turn.

_'My names Amy Beth. And the two tweens fleeing for their lives on either side of me are my step-cousins, Dipper and Mabel. But I'm sure that's not what you're currently concerned about. No, you're probably wondering what terror we are currently running from and what on earth is going on, so I'll gladly fill you in. But first, a little backstory.'_

_'It had all started when my mother had gotten a call from her ever close step-sister, who had informed her that she and her husband had sent their kids up north to this place in 'Michigan' called 'Gravity Falls Oregon.' And that's when my mother got the brilliant idea to send me up north as well, so that I could get to know my step-family and spend some quality time with my step-aunt's kid's'_

_'When I had found out, I wasn't real happy about my mother flinging the surprise trip on me like that. But unfortunately my mother had a habit of doing that to me and my step-brother, so this was nothing new.'_

_'Normaly this wouldn't bother me at all, but what did was the fact that my mother had completely dismissed me and my step-brother's plans to go to our aunt Sarah's Ranch for the summer. And instead, send me up north to this random place to spend the summer with some strange people that I didn't even know.'_

_'Well, truth be told, I did meet the twins once. It was at my mother's second wedding. I had played and hung out with them, but they were like five and I was seven. However, that was six years ago, and the kids most likely wouldn't remember me. So __you can probably imagine how nervous I was to be spending the whole summer with my step-family that I 'for the most part' didn't even know.'_

_'But I digress. So why don't we go back to earlier that day, when this had all started.'_

* * *

_((Earlier that day))_

Amy Beth sighed frowning slightly. She had been riding this bus for what felt like an eternity, and she was starting to get bored. Scratch that, she WAS bored! It was a huge trip from her home town to her destination, and right now she'd give anything to be back at home.

Amy Beth crossed her arms and slumped in the back of her seat sighing, this time through her nose. She sat at the end of the bus just staring out the window of the bus.

She didn't know whether or not the driver had almost reached her destination, but she wasn't in any hurry to get there. It was 4 AM when Amy Beth had boarded the empty bus...well, almost empty. And now it was late, you could now see the moon and stars outside.

Amy Beth was staring out the window of the moving bus, trying to busy herself by admiring the scenery. The mountains where tall and beautiful this time of year, and the moon shone off it beautifly, giving it a lovely glow. She also noticed it was almost a full moon.

Admiring the scenery in silence really helped to still Amy Beth's nerves, with only the occasional quiet humming from the driver. Their was nothing but silence filling the bus, it was...peaceful.

"Beautiful..." Amy Beth whispered, admiring the beauty of the mountains.

"Isn't it?" Said a voice.

Amy Beth's head immediately snapped up in the direction of the voice. Only to then realized it had been the bus driver who had spoke. The driver was an African American middle aged woman in about her forties. She wore a plain white T-shirt with a logo patch sewn onto the chest, golden loop earrings, bangles, a pair of blue jeans and she wore her hair up in a bun.

"Oh, yes...it is." Amy Beth stammered.

"You okay Hun?" Asked the driver glancing up in the mirror. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Amy Beth sighed putting her hand up against her face, wiping her eyes. "Yeah." Amy Beth mumbled resting her hand back in her lap. "You just startled me is all."

"Oh, sorry Hun. Didn't mean to scare ya." Apologized the driver.

"It's okay, it was just so quiet. So the sudden sound just kinda surprised me is all." Amy Beth explained.

"I see." Replied the Driver glancing back up into the mirror. "Are you sure you're okay Hun?"

Amy Beth frowned slightly. "Not really." Amy Beth mumbled under her breath.

"Something's troubli'n you, isn't it sweet pea." Questioned the driver, oblivious to what Amy Beth had just said.

Amy Beth shook her head. "No, really, I'm fine." She said, praying that she sounded convincing.

The driver's brows furrowed before she shook her head. "You can't fool me Hun, I have a sixth sense for these sorts of things. I can tell when something's wrong." She said. Amy Beth's glance then fell down to the floor in thought. "C'mon, you can tell ol' Roxy all about it." Urged the driver...or rather Roxy.

Amy Beth then sighed closing her eyes. "It's my mom, she's just so...frustrating sometimes." Began Amy Beth. "You see, me and my brother had planed our summer vacation over at our aunt Sarah's, when my mum sprung this surprise trip on me. She sent me up north to spend the entire summer with my step-family, and I don't even know them!" Explained Amy Beth.

"Do you know why she sent you?" Asked Roxy.

"She said that it would be good for me to get to know my step-family." Said Amy Beth rolling her eyes.

"Well, you have to admit, that is a reasonable reason." Said Roxy.

"Yeah, but just because an idea can be defended, doesn't mean it's necessarily right." Replied Amy Beth.

"I see your point Hun. But still, I'm sure your mom just wants what's best for you." Said Roxy.

Amy Beth sighed. "I know, but still, it doesn't help that she's so...I don't know...not annoying just-" "Hard to handle?" Inquired Roxy. "Exactly!" Said Amy Beth.

"Well you better get used to it, cuz we're here!" Called Roxy, slowing down the bus to a stop. Amy Beth sighed deeply. Standing up from her seat, she slung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her suit case and headed toward the exit of the bus.

"Thanks a bunch miss Roxy. I hope to see you again sometime." Amy Beth said politely, stepping down the steps of the bus.

"No problem Hun. Now you have yourself a fun stay, and good luck with that family of yours!" Called Roxy.

Amy Beth nodded her head. "Thanks." She called back stepping off the bus. "Oh, I almost forgot." Said Amy Beth jogging back up the steps of the bus. She stood in front of Roxy and held out her hand. "My names Amy Beth, but you can call me Amy if you like." Offered Amy Beth. Roxy smiled, taking a hold of Amy Beth's hand shaking it. "Well all right then, Amy." Said Roxy letting go of Amy Beth's hand.

Amy Beth then reached into her pocket and grabbed some cash. "And here's what I owe you." Said Amy Beth handing Roxy the cash.

Roxy smiled before counting out the cash, she then took out a twenty and handing it back to Amy Beth. Amy held up her hand shaking her head. "Keep it." She said refusing it politely. Roxy was taken aback. "Are you sure Hun?" She asked. Amy Beth nodded. "Yeah, It's the least I can do for you listening to my problems. And besides, I think your kids need it more than I do." She said with a smile.

Roxy gapped. "how did you-" Amy Beth pointed behind Roxy. Roxy turned her head only to see a picture of herself and three kid's. Two of them where young girls about 5 to 8, and the other was a teenage boy about 15 to 17. "Call it a hunch." Joked Amy shrugging. "Oh, you're good." Roxy said with a grin.

Amy Beth then turned around stepping off the bus, and turned to wave goodbye. "Take care!" Called Amy Beth.

Roxy smiled waving her hand as well. "You too Hun!" She called back. And just as Amy Beth was about to turn to leave. "And Amy!" Called Roxy. "Make sure to keep an eye on that little ferret of yours." Roxy said before closing the bus doors and driving away.

Amy Beth gapped in the direction of the bus, surprised. 'How did she know?' thought Amy Beth. And then, from the front of Amy's green hoodie, a little white head with a dark brown mask and little brown eyes popped out. Amy Beth looked down at her little companion. "Did you misbehave while I was sleeping?" Asked Amy. The little ferret only made a little 'dook' sound, a noise that sounded alot like a clucking chicken. "Yeah, I didn't think so." Replied Amy, scratching her little companion's head.

Amy Beth then inhaled deeply before exhaling in an attempt to calm her nerves. She then turned around, coming face to face with an old wood cabin with the words 'Mystery hack' on the roof. (the 'S' in 'Shack' was missing) The letters were built from large building sign letters.

"Well...here we are." She mumbled.

To be continued.

* * *

_There, Done!_

I hope you enjoyed reading. Leave a like if you did, review, comment follow or add and I'll continue!  
Again, I do not own Gravity Falls *Sadly :(* Copyrights go to Disney!  
This is purely a fanfiction, a fan made story! I only own the OC, and all the other OC's I may come up with later on.  
*Side note* Also I do not own the picture! I have only received permission to use it until I draw my own picture of my OC.  
And yes the picture is what my OC looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrightly! I finally got Chapter two done! YAAAAY! :D  
Sorry It took awhile, I tried getting it up as soon as possible but I was a bit slow. DERP :P Sry.**

**Anyways, that's pretty much all I've got for intros, except that I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Warning! There is an OC in this Fic! So if you're one of those people whose against OC Fanfiction's then turn back NOW! Also, there will be mild violence, but nothing graphic; Ye have been warned.**

**Also there will be no Pinecest!**

* * *

_Chapter 2._

"Meet the Pines."

* * *

Amy Beth inhaled deeply before exhaling in an attempt to calm her nerves. She then turned around, coming face to face with an old wood cabin with the words 'Mystery hack' on the roof. (The 'S' in 'Shack' was missing) The letters were built from large old building sign letters.

"Well...here we are." She muttered under her breath.

Amy Beth's head then turned down to look at her little companion, who was currently looking up at her with big wide eyes. "You nervous too Charlie?" Asked Amy Beth. The answer she received was her ferret turning his head and sticking his nose in the air. Almost as if he were saying 'As if'.

Amy Beth chuckled at her ferret, and gently patted his little head. "You know, it's okay to admit your nervous." She said.

The little ferret then shook his head wildly as if trying to say 'no.'

Amy Beth giggled at her ferrets answer. "Really now?" Her ferret then bobbed his head 'up' and 'down'. "Then tell me 'oh brave and noble one', how would you handle your fears?" She questioned.

The little ferret then squeaked, trying to mimic a head butt.

Amy quirked a brow at him. "You'd face them head on?" Her ferret squeaked again, bobbing his head.

Amy Beth smiled. "Maybe I should start taking advice from you, instead of giving it to you." She joked.

Her ferret then quickly bobbed his head 'up' and 'down' agreeing with her. Amy Beth smiled. "You're a smart little guy Charlie, you know that?" Her little ferret then held his head up high and puffed out his chest.

"Okaay, you're not that smart." Amy Beth said rolling her eyes. Her little ferret then made a noise that sounded a lot like snickering.

Amy Beth rolled her eyes at her ferret before frowning slightly. She then turned her gaze back to the old cabin. Sighing through her nose her frown deepened. "Well, I guess we should get this over with." She said, never taking her eyes off the cabin.

Her ferret squeaked bobbing his head slightly. Amy nodded her head as well. "But before we do, you should probably hide somewhere in my hoodie." She said.

Her little ferret bobbed his head before disapearing in the back of her hood. Amy then sighed, standing straight she than began to make her way to the cabin. But stopped when she heard her ferret chirp.

Amy Beth turned her gaze behind her, down to her hood where her ferret was, who then mimicked a head butt. Amy Beth smiled. "Face my fears head on. Got it." Her ferret bobbed his head again slightly before diving back into her hood.

Amy then turned her head and slowly made her way to the cabin. She walked as slowly as she possibly could, to try and slow down the inevitable. But it wasn't slow enough in Amy Beth's opinion.

When she finally reached the door, she stood straight, held her head up high, put on her best smile and then...she knocked.

Amy's heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she thought it might explode. She hadn't been this anxious since that trip her and her family took on that yacht two years back. It had been one of the most nerve wracking experiences of her life.

And then the door opened. And behind the door was a big berrel chested man, he looked to be around 50 or 60. "What is it?" He asked in gruff voice.

Amy Beth was taken aback by the large man. "Um...I'm, Amy Beth. I believe you were expecting me." She said uncertain. "My mother contacted you. She said that I was going to spend the summer here." She explained.

At that he furrowed his brows. "Oh yeah, that. Yeah I got the call. So then, that means you're Amy Beth." He said looking her over.

"Uh...Yes...I am." She said unsure.

He then lifted a hand to his chin deep in thought. "Hmm...you know, you're a little short in person aren't you."

Amy Beth furrowed her brows and frowned at that. "Gee thanks." She said sarcastically. 'I already know I'm short, I don't need you to remind me!' She thought.

Amy Beth being short was always a sensitive topic for her. For as long as she can remember she was short, heck she wasn't just short she was small. And that bugged her to no end. Although she could never figure out why. Maybe it was because of her height people underestimated her, or maybe it was because of her height people didn't let her do certain things. It was a mystery even to her but one thing was certain, Amy Beth did not like being small.

A hand then waved infront of Amy's face. "Hello?" Amy Beth snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh, Yes sir?" She asked. "I was just saying you could come in." He said holding the door open for her.

Amy Beth blinked. "Oh, sorry sir. I guess I just spaced out." She said stepping into the house. "Ah, cut the sir talk. Makes me sound like an old man. Names stan, but the kids call me grunkle stan." Stan said closing the door behind her. Amy paused for a second, turning to face Stan. "Grunkle Stan?" She asked confused. "Yeah, Mabel came up with it. She combined 'Great' and 'Uncle' together and before I knew it I had two kids calling me 'Grunkle Stan'." He explained making his way to the kitchen.

"I see. Um, alright...Stan." Amy said then looking all around her at all the unique and unusual things, trying to absob her unusual surroundings. "What's with all the...um...stuff?" She asked trying to choose her words carefully. "Ah, what? Oh, the merchandise? It's for all the tourists who pass by here." He explained. Amy Beth arched a brow. "Tourists?" She asked. "Yeah, I run a tourist trap." He said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Amy Beth gapped. "Let me get this straight. You run a tourist trap." She asked in disbelief. "Yup." He said, casually opening the refrigerator door and sticking his head inside. "And you're okay with it? and by it, I mean ripping people off." She asked surprised. Stan then grabbed a soda from the fridge and shut the refrigerator door. "Look kid, it's not my fault these people are so gullible." He said ignoring her question.

"Maybe not, but it is your fault for taking advantage of people. It's something called scandal." She shot back. "No, it's called life kid. The strong take advantage of the weak. It's the natural order of things." He reasoned opening his soda with a 'pop'.

Amy Beth opened her mouth to protest but then closed her mouth, deciding it best to just drop the topic. 'Great, so not only am I staying with people I don't even know. I'm also staying with a conman. Just, great.' She thought in dismay.

"You know I have to be honest, I was a bit skeptical about having you come and staying with me at first. I mean, I've already got two rugrats to watch, didn't really need another. But then your old man talked to me and managed to convince me otherwise." He said brushing off their discussion on his business and taking a sip of the newly opened soda. "I see." Amy Beth said now distracted at the thought of her family.

"Uh, speaking of rugrats. Where are the kids?" Amy Beth asked, trying to take her mind off of her family. "They're up stairs in bed." Stan simply answered. "They tried staying up, but eventually got tired and past out." He said explaining what had happened before taking another sip of his soda.

Amy Beth was surprised by this. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, they were really determined to finish that show of there's." Stan said either ignoring or completely oblivious to Amy Beth's surprised tone.

Amy Beth frowned slightly. "Oh...I see." She said her voice dropping. Amy Beth was now disappointed. She had thought that maybe the twins had tried to stay up so that they could meet her. But that was probably just wishful thinking.

Stan then glanced down at his wrist watch. "Holly Jamolee, is that the time? I didn't realize how late it was!" He exclaimed.

Amy Beth grabbed her MP3 out from her pocket. Clicking it on, she then checked the time. Amy Beth's jaw immediately dropped. "It's three in the morning?!" She exclaimed. "Argh, that explains why I'm so tired." She said face palming.

"Well kid it's late and I'm gonna hit the sack. So follow me, and I'll show you to your room." Stan said making his way down the hall signalling for her to follow. Amy Beth obliged, following quietly behind Stan.

When they reached the end of the hall Stan turned to the left and opened a door. "This is where you'll be staying." He said holding the door open for her. Amy Beth stepped inside taking a quick look around her new room.

It wasn't big, yet it wasn't small either. It was actually quite spacious and roomy. There was a brown couch up against the wall on the left side of the room with a window behind it. There was also a medium sized bed up against the right side of the room, with an owl quilt and pillow on top. A nightstand with a lamp right beside the bed. A book shelf at the foot of the bed. A dresser by the side of the door. And finally, there was a bathroom to the left, near the entrance of the door.

"You can use it for as long as you need. Just don't mess up the floor boards!" He said before turning to leave. "...Um, thanks!" Amy called trying to be quiet yet loud enough so he could hear her. When she received no answer she merely assumed he didn't hear her.

Amy Beth closed the door behind her, stepping into the room fully, she dropped her bags on the couch before flopping face first on the bed. She sighed, groaning into the sheets of the bed.

Amy Beth then felt a little nose sniffing at the top of her head. Lifting her head up to see, and sure enough there was a little ferret staring back at Amy. Amy Beth then rested her chin on the bed, her arms limp at her sides.

Amy Beth smiled weakly. "Hey buddy." She said in a gentle voice. Her ferret then licked and nibbled at her nose, trying to get her to cheer up. Amy Beth giggled smiling at her ferret, only this time her smile was genuine. "Thanks Charlie." She said scratching his head. Her ferret moved into the touch, liking the feeling of her scratching him.

Amy's smile faltered as she dropped her hand to the side. "Charlie what am I going to do?" She asked sighing. The little ferret then chirped trying to gain her attention, and once he did he began pacing in front of her. "Um, Walking?" She guessed. Charlie shook his head and did the action again, this time faster. "Moving forward?" She asked uncertain. This time Charlie stopped and bobbed his head wildly.

Amy smiled at that. "Moving forward...you're right Charlie, I should keep moving forward." Charlie again bobbed his head, agreeing with what Amy had said. "Thanks Charlie, you're such a great helper. And I know I shouldn't be such a worry-wart, but it's just...hard...y'know?" She said, her voice dropping towards the end. Charlie then slightly bobbed his head before rubbing his nose against hers.

Amy smiled. "Thanks Charlie, I know you'll always be there for me." She said petting him. Charlie bobbed his head slightly before running off to the edge of the bed and jumping off. Amy laughed. "Woah, Charlie. Where are you going?" She asked in amusement.

Charlie then made his way over to the small couch where her bags where and began tugging at the straps of her bag. Amy giggled getting up off from the bed, and heading toward her mischievous ferret. "You want me to unpack, is that it?" She asked, which was confirmed when Charlie bobbed his head.

Amy smiled shaking her head. "You are never gonna give me a break are you?"

((Time Skip))

Amy Beth flopped down on her bed exhausted. "I hope you're happy!" She huffed in the direction of her ferret. Who was currently snuggling into his portable bed contently. After making her unpack her and his things, **aaand** making her put them away. Charlie had then gotten her to set up his portable bed and supplies. And not to mention she also had to ferret proof her room. 'For such a little guy, he sure can be demanding.' Thought Amy.

Amy Beth then sighed before getting under the covers of her bed and turning off the light. And just as she was about to let herself drift off to sleep, Amy then realized that she hadn't gotten dressed for bed.

'Dag nab it! Good going Amy, now you have to get right back out of bed and get dressed.' She thought to herself in annoyance. 'But I'm too tired and warm, I don't wanna get up. And besides, it'll save me time on getting dressed in the morning.' She thought. And before Amy Beth could argue with herself about it anymore, she fell asleep.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**There it's finally done!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment, review, like, add or favorite if you did and I'll continue.**


End file.
